someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Fiends Anonymous
}} Fiends Anonymous is a side quest in The Inheritance Description Your wealth has attracted the attention of those who are in desperate needs, will you spare some large amounts of change for the infirm? Detailed Walkthrough Several days after completing The Inheritance with taking the gold, a ghoulified Courier will visit you and hand you a message from the Old Mormon Fort, asking you to meet up and discuss donating a charitable offer to help both Freeside and Westside. Go to the Old Mormon Fort and meet with Grant about the meeting, he tells you that he wants to open a clinic in Westside so he can help former Fiends and people who are on drug habits to help them get clean, however he needs your help to get this clinic. If you refuse to help or say that the only cure for Fiends is lead, he'll cuss you out and the quest will fail. Grant can tell you that he was once a Fiend and was eventually saved by the Followers of the Apocalypse where he was freed from his drug addiction and was given an education. He wants your help specifically because you have the strength and the money to accomplish this task, and being that you took down the Syndicate goes to show that you can succeed. Accept to help him, and he'll tell you about an abandoned building south of The Thorn that has not been inhabited by anyone, however according to rumours, the place is infested with something that even the Fiends do not want to go inside, so he asks you to check what it is and solve the problem if there is one. Travel to The Thorn and head south east to the building, enter and you will the place to be a complete mess, advancing on you will find the place to be infested with rats, kill all the rats you can find, upstairs on one of the desks you can find a Sunset Sarsaparilla Star Bottle Cap. Going down to the lowest steps, you will find an ant tunnel to some kind of den, you will have to go in, move onward until you reach the rat matriarch, kill her, when she is dead, waves of rats will come from the tunnels to attack you, keep defending yourself until the legendary rat arrives after the giant rats and rodents of unusual and freakish size, once they are dead, leave the building to inform Grant. Once you leave the building however, an NCR ranger named Cady will appear before you, hoping the rats weren't too big of a problem, he tells you that he has been instructed to take down as many Fiends as possible, having a reputation of hunting down raiders and even took down an entire 80's camp by poisoning their water supply. He applauds you for helping the Followers and Westside, however, he wants the clinic to be run by a doctor of his choosing and that the fiends will be provided with altered fixer and jet. You can refuse or accept this idea, the result is the same, Cady tells you that once the clinic is open, meet him in McCarran to discuss the plan further. Go back to the Old Mormon Fort and inform Grant that the building is clear, he asks for 5,000 caps so the building can be funded. At this point you have the choice of informing him about Cady's plan, Grant will immediately recognise who that is having known about his violent attacks towards tribes and even killing women and children. If you don't have 5,000 caps with you, you can just tell Grant that and he'll let you come back when you have the money. Once you've paid him, Grant asks you to convince a group of Fiends nearby Monte Carlo Suites to come to the clinic to get clean. Head to the motel room that the Fiends are residing in and you will meet Bucky, expecting you to be a man named Al, you can tell him that you want him to go down to a clinic to get himself checked out, you have several ways to resolve the situation: *Attack him by telling him that he is taking twelve steps to hell, or tell him that he's not ready and you'll go. Both of which will turn him and his friends hostile, you will have no choice but to kill them. *With a Speech skill of 60 you can convince him that it will only be a matter of time until the NCR takes him down or he'll die of an overdose, so it's best to get clean, otherwise he'll die, he decides to have a look at this clinic but does not make any promises, he and his men leave. **If you have less than 60 Speech, you can try to tell him that the first step is to acknowledge that he has a problem, instead he'll threaten to put his boot up your arse if you don't leave. *With a Medicine skill of 65 you can frighten him that the Jet is already making his appearance look rotten and soon enough he'll be dead before the year ends, he decides to go and get checked out due to this information. **If you have less than 65 Medicine, you can try to tell him that he is suffering "Captain Trips" and that his drug use will make his condition worse, however he'll just tell you to save your bullshit for someone who cares. *With an Intelligence skill of 7, you can disgust him that Jet is made of cow shit and that he has a lot of it inside him, he decides to check out the clinic with no promises. *If you have at least three vials of Jet on you, you can give it to him on the condition he checks out the clinic. He calls you a lifesaver and gives you his word that they will check out the clinic once they've had their hit. *You can bribe him into getting treated, promising 500 caps upfront, and 500 caps after the treatment, he accepts but asks you to not expect any favours from this. Return to Grant and inform him of the Fiends' fate, he'll tell you that he is going to the clinic and leaves off for it. At this point, you are left with the choice of going to visit him and ask how you can help further, or go to Cady at McCarran to help him with the proposition he offered. Help Cady Go to McCarran and find Cady wandering around, inform him that you want to go along with his plan. Cady tells you that he has all the supplies and doctors ready, he just needs Grant to leave the clinic and wants you to do the job. He recommends you try to get rid of them without bloodshed, but if you're out of options, then you can kill them, but to at least be discreet with it. Go to the Westside Clinic and speak with Grant, tell him you've decided to go along with Cady's plan and that he needs to leave. He is extremely shocked by your decision and refuses to leave, you have several ways to convince him to go: *With a Speech skill of 90, you can be a realist towards him and say that if the NCR wants the clinic then it'll only be a matter of time until they take it by force, he accepts this, upsetting his dream. **If you have less than 90 Speech, you can chant at him that NCR is ftw, in response to this he claims that he has supplied too much to let it go. *You can bribe him with 10,000 caps, assuring him that if he leaves he'll at least have a lot of money to use in order to help Freeside. He'll accept the bribe, hoping that it stays between the two of you and that he can leave off from where he failed. *With a Strength skill of 8 you can threaten to curb-stomp his head in, he calls you just as bad as Cady and promises that this will have consequences toward you. **If you have less than 8 Strength, you can attempt to intimidate him with a joke, but he tells you to fuck off, reminding you of his origin. *Just kill him. Once Grant has been dealt with, go back to Cady and tell him the good news, he'll give you 2,000 caps and his own Repeater, he leaves off for California, leaving it uncertain whether your paths will cross again. The quest will then be complete. The clinic will have an NCR flag outside, and the clinic will be run by a doctor named Rockstein who refuses to speak to you should you try to interact with him. After a few days in helping Cady, you may encounter a hostile man named Mr. Dixon who you are forced to kill. On his corpse you'll find a note from Khagan, revealing that the clinic lead to his 15-year-old son's death and came after you for funding the place. Help Grant Go to the Westside Clinic and speak to Grant, ask him if he needs any help with the clinic, he asks that you speak to Cady and make him drop his plan as he is afraid he may try to overthrow the clinic with the NCR at his side, he asks that you reason with Cady and get him to stop, if he does not stop then do what you must at a last resort. Go to McCarran and speak to Cady, you'll find him wandering around the camp. You can choose to attack him, which will turn him and everyone in McCarran hostile and you'll most likely gain a lot of NCR infamy. Or you can choose to reason with him, he'll refuse to leave, you'll have to convince him in several ways: *Bribe him with 10,000 caps on the condition that he'll leave, he'll be surprised and condones this, hoping to fund his retirement. He allows the Followers to keep the Fiends and leaves off. *With the use of the Terrifying Presence perk, you can frighten him that he has a bounty on his head, warning him to leave. He leaves for California. *If you have high NCR reputation, you can tell him that what he's looking to do is going to harm their stance in the Mojave and that he should go back to California. He decides to leave, but warns you that once the plan goes sour, the brass will hear and most likely get involved. *With a Speech skill of 85, you can convince him that his plan won't credit the NCR for the Fiend's deaths, it'll just make people believe that the drugs are causing the issue and won't want to attend the clinic which will make the Fiends wary, he see's the wisdom in this and decides to go back up north to California to hunt the 80's again. **If you have less than 85 Speech, you can question that it should be up to bounty hunters to take down Fiends, but he calls bounty hunters useless and the whole posters thing is retarded. *Just kill him (which will turn everyone hostile). Once Cady has been taken care of, report back to Grant, he'll thank you for your help and asks that you come back to check on how the clinic is doing at some point. The quest will complete and you'll earn Followers of the Apocalypse fame. After helping Grant and a few days go by, when you enter Westside you may encounter a hostile man named Dan Harris who will try to kill you. Once you kill him, check his corpse for the note from Khagan, revealing that his wife was killed by one of the Fiends that entered rehab. Outside Westside, you'll encounter an Ex-Fiend being attack by Westside guards, once he is dead you can check his corpse for a certificate. At Camp Golf you will find Bucky who has become a trooper for the NCR. At the apartment where you first met Bucky, you will find a note laying around titled We got it made!. Bugs *If you decide to kill the Fiends instead of convincing them to get help, the quest will not update, leaving you stuck on that part. Category:The Inheritance quests